


How to Protect Your Bard

by bulletincookie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Courting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: In all honesty, it was Jaskier's fault. After all, he was the one that always insisted on getting closer to the action, no matter how many times Geralt insisted that he needed to stay back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1385





	How to Protect Your Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was an idea presented by @figurativelylost on the Toss A Coin server about Geralt accidentally getting Jaskier a courting necklace without realizing it, and the two having a bit of a misunderstanding about it. Enjoy!

In all honesty, it was Jaskier's fault. After all, he was the one that always insisted on getting closer to the action, no matter how many times Geralt insisted that he needed to stay back. So, after the thousandth time of nearly getting crushed by a monster, Geralt decided he needed to do something.

They finally reached a larger town, with plenty of jewelers around. Geralt took the day to wander through the different shops, telling Jaskier that he was looking for contracts. He knew Jaskier wouldn't be as interested in that as lounging in the room and resting his tired legs, so he could take his time picking out the best thing for a discreet protection charm.

"What's a good color?" Geralt had asked before leaving.

Jaskier only had to think about it for a beat before he smiled at Geralt, something distant in his bright blue eyes. "Yellow."

Geralt tried not to think too much about how that stirred something in his chest as he gave a small nod and left before Jaskier could demand why he wanted to know. Of course the fool loved yellow, he would always go on about the dandelions and buttercups they passed by on the paths.

It took a while, but he finally found something that would not get caught on anything, but was flashy enough that Jaskier would undoubtedly wear it with any of his ridiculous outfits he had. A beautiful silver pendant engraved with two birds holding dandelions in their beaks, a swirling pattern of branches and more dandelions surrounding them. A citrine was embedded in the middle, between the two birds. The pendant hung on a length of silver ribbon just long enough to tie around the neck and let it rest in the hollow of the wearer's throat. It was a considerable amount of coin, even more when he finally hunted down someone to cover it in the strongest protection wards they could manage, but it was the price of peace of mind.

He wandered around the city afterwards, to actually look for a contract for when Jaskier asked. There was a report on the notice board of an alarming amount of merchants disappearing on a nearby path, and he grabbed the sheet. He wandered some more to ask around for more details, the delicate box that the choker laid in a heavy weight in his pocket and his mind.

Finally, as it was nearing sunset, Geralt headed back to the inn. Jaskier was downstairs, getting his lute ready for the nightly performance. Geralt wondered if it was possible for them to go anywhere without Jaskier playing, but he saw the way the bard's face lit up at the cheering and clapping along from the audience.

He approached Jaskier and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Need to talk for a minute," he muttered, glancing around at all of the people drinking and eating around them.

Jaskier's eyes sparkled when they landed on Geralt. "Oh! Sure thing, let me just…" He waved down the barmaid. "I'll be back in five minutes!" he called to her, and then turned back to Geralt with a bright smile. "Shall we?"

Jaskier led Geralt up to their room, every step making the witcher feel more and more weighed down by the tiny box in his pocket. There was no sense in turning back now, not when he went through the trouble of getting everything.

"So," Jaskier began as he shut the door behind them. He put his hands on his hips and smiled at Geralt. "What is it? Find a promising contract?"

Geralt gave a noncommittal grunt and shrugged a shoulder. "I got something."

"What is it this time? Harpies? Another selkimore?"

Geralt realized his mistake, and shook his head. "For you."

"I'm pleased my reputation precedes me! Is someone requesting my presence and talent for a celebration?"

This was harder than he thought. Geralt heaved a deep sigh and shoved his hand into his pocket to pull out the small box and press it into Jaskier's hands. "Here." With that, he turned and went about sorting through his bags to avoid looking at Jaskier. He heard the box being opened and a sharp intake of breath, but then silence.

Geralt silently cursed himself, of course Jaskier wouldn't like it. It was a very feminine piece, he shouldn't have assumed--

He stopped as he heard a sniffle from behind him, and all of a sudden he could sense so many emotions from Jaskier that it made his head spin and he looked over his shoulder. Jaskier was trembling where he still stood, his eyes overflowing with tears as he held the choker in his hand as if it was the most precious and delicate thing in the world.

"Is-- Is this--" Jaskier choked out, and sniffled again.

"For you, yes. If you do not like it--"

Geralt was cut off by the now empty box being thrown at him, and he caught it and placed it aside. He looked back to see Jaskier furiously wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I _love_ it, you oaf." Jaskier gave him a wide smile, one that left Geralt's heart do flips. "Will you put it on me?"

Geralt found himself at a loss for words, and he gave a small nod. He stood back up and returned to Jaskier, who handed over the necklace reverently. The brush of their fingers was enough to make Geralt's breath hitch, and he may have gotten a bit closer than needed to feel the warmth radiating off of Jaskier, to brush his fingers against his delicate neck as he brought the necklace around to tie in a secure knot around his neck.

"Too tight?" he whispered, keeping his voice low for fear of breaking the comfortable air around them.

"Perfect," Jaskier replied breathily, and he moved to lean back against Geralt's chest, his head turning to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier to steady him, deciding just this once to be selfish and hold him as he wanted to do so many times. He tried not to think about how much Jaskier radiated with love and happiness. Perhaps the bard had gotten started on drinking without him.

It took another ten minutes before Geralt was finally allowed to let Jaskier go, and another five of Jaskier preening over the necklace in the mirror, tilting his head this way and that to admire the way the light caught in the gem and sparkled over the silver.

When they finally went back downstairs, Jaskier strode with a confidence much more than his usual self. Geralt took a seat in the corner as Jaskier started to sing. All through the evening he sang cheerful tunes of love deep down into the soul, of falling so slowly and so fast for someone, of fields of golden flowers in a lover's eyes and a future brighter than the sun. Geralt even found himself smiling a bit behind his mug at the lovestruck tone the bard took. He wondered if Jaskier found another skirt to chase after while he was gone, and ignored the pang in his chest at that thought.

There was something about the way Jaskier reacted that left Geralt confused though. Did the bard not get many gifts? The way he reacted was as if he had never received anything from someone else in his life. With that, Geralt silently vowed to himself to get Jaskier more gifts when coin was plentiful again.

For the next month, Jaskier stole away much more than usual. When Geralt would leave for a hunt, instead of insisting on tagging along Jaskier would simply throw his arms around Geralt and wish him luck before prancing off to who knows where. That was another thing, Jaskier had been touching Geralt even more. Where he had used to settle for a pat on Geralt's back or a bump of their shoulders, he now threw his arms around the witcher, took any and all excuses to touch him, to comb out the tangles in Geralt's hair and braid flowers into the white strands.

Geralt came to the conclusion that Jaskier was definitely caught up in a romance with someone. He smelled like love and happiness all the time, even in his sleep when he curled against Geralt's side and murmured loving nonsense. No doubt dreaming of his new paramour.

Geralt pushed down the twinge in his chest every time.

No matter how hard he tried, he still found himself selfishly making excuses to camp on the road when the weather was warm instead of cozy inns. Yet Jaskier still pushed their bedrolls together and curled up with him.

Geralt was never one for physical contact, but something about the bard filled his senses and, one night, made him wrap an arm around Jaskier's waist to keep him close as he fell asleep. In the morning, the sudden flood of raw emotion from Jaskier was enough to send him jerking awake and on his feet before Jaskier could even wish him a good morning. Jaskier had whined and opened his arms to Geralt, telling him he was cold and asking him for just a few more minutes. Geralt couldn't resist those blue eyes, contrasted so beautifully by the yellow gem around his neck, and he laid back down.

He tried to be nonchalant about it, but Jaskier threw an arm around him and buried his face in his chest, and there was something in the gentle love pouring out of Jaskier that made Geralt's heart twist. Was Jaskier imagining resting his head upon his new love's chest? Were the soft designs traced over Geralt's skin by those lithe fingers meant for another? Were the quiet hums of different melodies his planning of another love song for his paramour? The thought left a bitter taste in Geralt's mouth, and he pulled away a few minutes later with an excuse of needing to get going.

While he tried not to linger too long in towns, he still took a few minutes in between searching for any rumors of monsters around to find things that Jaskier might like. A small pot of wood polish for his lute, a more comfortable pair of walking boots for the road, a new doublet when Jaskier ripped his by tripping over a root. Every time, Jaskier would burst with emotion, and look at him so _tenderly_ that Geralt had to look away and continue onwards to stamp out the odd warmth in his chest.

Yet Geralt couldn't keep deflecting Jaskier's pleads to stay in a town or city whenever there was a chance, not when the bard's performing also brought in a decent amount of coin and even Roach was starting to get temperamental at not being put up in a cozy stable for a night or two. So they were back in a rather fancy inn that evening after wandering the town, with Jaskier still singing his love songs.

There was a new one this time, comparing his love to a fierce battle between a witcher and a griffin, a dance of silver and feathers, of passion and lust, always getting so close but never quite enough to get that final strike in. Geralt listened to the song, a warmth in his chest with the way Jaskier described his fighting. He could imagine the song was for him, that Jaskier was declaring his love proudly and openly for his witcher, but that was dangerous territory. Geralt stomped those feelings down as he ordered another ale.

He eventually couldn't take any more and trudged up to their room. Two beds awaited him. He took the closest one and went about his ritual for the night, checking the windows, the door lock's sturdiness, ensuring it was (relatively) clean. He laid down on the bed, spreading out as much as he could. It wasn't much, the bed was small, but it was better than sleeping on the ground.

He was woken up later by a light knock on the door, and silently cursed himself. He had fallen asleep, and didn't even think about Jaskier getting in. He unlocked the door and opened it for the bard, who looked positively pleased but tired.

"Lover kick you out?" he asked as he stepped aside to let Jaskier in. Jaskier gave him an odd look.

"No, it was only that, well, the patrons were generous, but also demanded quite a bit of me," the bard replied, showing the bright red patches on his fingers with a sheepish smile. Geralt sighed and shook his head before going to his bags. Jaskier sat on the edge of the bed as he waited.

"Don't push yourself so much. We aren't broke," he grunted as he rummaged around for some salve to at least help cool the raw skin. He sat down next to Jaskier, putting the small pot aside once he scooped out a bit of it with his fingers. He took Jaskier's hand in one of his own while the other spread the salve over his palms, being careful not to press too hard into the sore spots.

"It would have healed fine in a day or two," Jaskier reasoned, but he made no effort to pull his hand from Geralt's grip.

"You wouldn't have been able to play while you healed," Geralt reasoned.

"So you admit you like my playing!"

He did. "I don't want to hear your whining when you try to play and only hurt yourself more."

"How kind," Jaskier cooed, batting his eyes at him. "Can we stay here for another day? While I heal?"

Geralt wanted to say no, he would heal fine on the road, but there was something sparkling in those bright blue eyes that he couldn't say no to. Even if it hurt him to think about Jaskier spending all day tomorrow penning a romantic letter to his new beloved. He sighed and wrapped Jaskier's hand in a strip of cloth to keep the salve from rubbing off.

"It will be easier, yes," he agreed, ignoring the beam of happiness from Jaskier upon hearing that.

"Great!" the bard said as Geralt went about spreading the salve on the other hand. "I have some business to attend to tomorrow, so I will be out during the morning."

"Don't shove your nose where it doesn't belong," Geralt warned.

Jaskier faked an indignant gasp. "I will have you know that my nose belongs everywhere, and it is wonderfully accepted, thank you very much!"

Geralt felt the corners of his lips tug up at the dramatic act. He gave Jaskier's wrapped hand a small pat and stood up to lock the door again. He turned back to lay on his bed, only to find Jaskier hadn't moved from the spot.

"That's my bed," he muttered, giving Jaskier a small nudge as he laid down and got settled under the furs.

"I'm aware," was all Jaskier said before he too climbed under the furs behind Geralt, an arm slung around his waist. It was even more cramped with both of them in the single bed, but Geralt couldn't find it in himself to care. He simply gave a quiet hum and relaxed into the surprisingly gentle hold, feeling the cold press of Jaskier's necklace against his back. He drifted off to the feeling of Jaskier nosing at his neck, and the love that still steadily flowed from him.

\---

Jaskier woke up the next morning on a mission. A very important mission. One that, even when the few patrons in the morning saw him creeping downstairs and asked him for a song, he politely told him he had a pressing matter to attend to, but he would be happy to play that night again.

It had been surprisingly easy to wave off Geralt's question of where he was going so early with just "a private matter". It was hard to contain his giddy smile as he left, and he touched the pendant around his neck. It had been a month since Geralt had so shyly given it to him, but he still felt so happy. He knew the witcher wasn't good with expressing his emotions, so to have a beautiful choker that meant so much presented to him completely swept Jaskier off of his feet.

At first, Jaskier wasn't sure if Geralt knew the implications of what he had given him, but he tested the waters slowly. Small touches here and there, presenting him with flowers to weave in his hair, curling up beside him no matter if it was a particularly warm night. Over time, Geralt softened and even sometimes would give him an expectant look when Jaskier tried to keep his distance, to give him room in case he was wrong. Jaskier would immediately crumble under that look and pull his bedroll closer and cuddle up to him.

He had noticed that Geralt tried to keep them away from sleeping in towns of course. It was good to save on money, especially with all of the loving gifts Geralt had been presenting him with. He so desperately wanted to stay in town as much as he could though. It frequently took all day scouring the different shops to try to find something just as perfect for Geralt. A much harder task than he thought. Every time he thought he found something perfect, he realized it wouldn't be right for Geralt. He already wore the wolf necklace at all times, it wouldn't be right to get him a second necklace. Rings would be good, but he had no idea how to discreetly find out what size he should get. Swords and daggers caught his eye, but Geralt would drag him out of the town before he had a chance to inspect them closer and buy one.

Until finally, after nearly giving up hope, his eye caught on a wide leather band at a stand they passed by. There was a silver plate embedded in the leather, with a graceful wolf leaping in the midst of swirling decorations stamped into it. It had ties keeping it closed, long enough to fit around Geralt's wrist and stay snug without jingling like metal would. Jaskier knew he had to get it.

He had managed to separate himself from Geralt, saying he didn't want to be bored with walking all around town just asking about any potential jobs. Geralt let him go off on his own and he immediately dashed back to the vendor to inquire about the bracelet. It was a hefty sum, but he was able to put down enough to have the vendor set it aside for him with the promise of coming back tomorrow with the rest of the payment.

That night, he played his heart out. He debuted his new song he had written about how in love he was with his witcher, careful enough with his wording that the audience wouldn't catch on. He knew Geralt wouldn't appreciate the looks they might get if the audience knew. The feeling of Geralt's eyes on him the entire time was intoxicating.

Even after Geralt went up to their room, Jaskier continued to play. The patrons drank and sang along with him, becoming even looser with their coin as the night wore on. Finally, when his hands were glowing red and his coin purse was full, he retired with a grateful bow and went up to the room.

He hadn't expected Geralt to be so concerned about his hands, though in hindsight he should have. He could have died right then, with Geralt's rough fingers so gentle and soft as they spread salve over the raw skin, and he would have died the happiest man on the continent.

The morning after, he had woken up before Geralt had, and tried to sneak out. Of course Geralt woke up the moment he moved, but was easily waved off. So off Jaskier went, hurrying through the streets to find the vendor once more. Yet he had made a mistake, the man wasn't even at his shop yet. He ended up going back to the inn for a moment to have breakfast, since his stomach was rumbling. The innkeeper had even so kindly given it to him for free, after the large amount of business he had brought in with his cheerful tunes last night.

He took his time savoring his breakfast, and brightened up when Geralt came trudging down the stairs soon after. His heart flipped when Geralt so naturally came over to sit down next to him after waving down the innkeeper to get a plate of food.

"Didn't you have important business?" was the first thing he asked when he sat down in the chair next to Jaskier.

"Well good morning to you too," Jaskier said with a sniff. "I do, but they are not awake yet and I was hungry, so I came back here for breakfast."

"Hm." Geralt swiped a piece of meat from Jaskier's plate, and Jaskier made an indignant noise. He would get back at him later for it. He felt pleasantly fuzzy at the realization he could steal a piece of food off of Geralt's plate and Geralt would let him. Anyone else would get their arm broken if they even tried.

Melitele help him, he was in love with this man.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, with Jaskier occasionally voicing his thoughts out loud and Geralt giving small answers in reply. Finally, after they both long since finished their meals and drinks, Jaskier stood up.

"Right then! My, ah, my client should be well awake by now. So I will see you in a bit," he said, smiling brightly at Geralt. Geralt stared back at him, his brow slightly furrowed, but Jaskier tried not to pay it any heed.

"Don't get into any trouble," Geralt muttered, turning away.

"I told you, my nose is always right where it belongs." Jaskier pouted and pointedly turned and strode out the door, though he couldn't keep up the pout for more than a moment after he was out of Geralt's sight. A wide grin split his face and he raced down the roads to the vendor once more. He ignored the looks others gave him, he felt like he was floating on a cloud.

He arrived at the shop, nearly breaking the door in his excitement. The old vendor smiled at his return, the crows feet at the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

"Aye, if I had any doubt before, there's none now. This is for your lover, innit?" he asked. Jaskier beamed and pointed to his necklace proudly.

"This bracelet will be my answer in return," he explained.

"It matches your necklace well," the shopkeeper agreed. "I'm sure she'll love it."

He wrapped up the leather band in some paper as Jaskier counted out the rest of the coin he owed. They made the exchange and Jaskier barely had time to give his thanks as he rushed out the door once more and booked it for the inn.

Geralt was no longer sitting in the bar, but that didn't make Jaskier stop. He raced up the stairs and charged into their room, seeing Geralt surge to his feet to brandish his sword. Once he realized it was just Jaskier he sighed and slumped back down on the bed to resume sharpening his sword.

"You could have at least knocked," he grumbled, but said nothing more on the matter.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm excited is all," Jaskier replied, a bounce in his step as he walked over to Geralt, hiding the paper wrapped bracelet behind his back. Geralt hummed in reply, and Jaskier grinned. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Geralt gave him a suspicious look, but set aside his sword and whetstone after another moment of Jaskier beaming down at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding his hand out palm up. Jaskier unwrapped the bracelet as quietly as he could, though he could see that Geralt still heard it with his witcher hearing if the crease in his brow was anything to go by.

He pulled the leather band around Geralt's wrist, tying it in a pretty bow so it stayed snug against him. "Okay, open your eyes."

Geralt did so, and turned his wrist over a few times to look at the bracelet. Jaskier was no witcher, but he didn't need to be to see how in love Geralt was with the gift. He ran his fingers over the smooth leather and the polished silver, tracing along the swirling patterns around the wolf. His eyes were alight with curiosity and something else. Jaskier was sure it was love.

Or at least, he thought it was, until Geralt plucked the ties holding it closed apart. Jaskier felt his heart shatter at the sight. He didn't like it.

Geralt's golden eyes flicked up to meet Jaskier's blue. "Relax. It would have fallen off in a day with that," he explained simply, tying a much more secure looking knot with one hand. He gave a tug on it to ensure it was tight enough, a small smile on his lips.

"So..so do you like it?" Jaskier choked out, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure what he felt now.

Geralt fell silent, turning his wrist over again to admire the silver plate embedded in the leather. He gave a small nod, but then looked up at Jaskier once more. "Why?"

Confusion. That's what Jaskier felt. "Why did I get you that, you mean?"

Another nod.

"I…Isn't it obvious? It, it matches the necklace you gave me." Jaskier pointed to the silver pendant he never took off. "It's my answer. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it, but.."

"Answer to what?"

Now they were both confused. Jaskier realized he did not like the direction this was going. He gestured to the pendant resting on his collar. "The…courting necklace?"

Geralt stared up at him with a furrowed brow, and he tilted his head. "It's for protection. It has wards on it to keep you safe."

"Oh." Jaskier choked out a small laugh, to keep himself from crying. "Well, that's ah, quite awkward isn't it?" _Of course it wasn't for courting._ "There must have been something in the ale, making me think…" _Don't cry._ "Well. I appreciate it, but I'm assuming you want it back, since it meant something else than you wanted it to. Perhaps Yennefer will like it."

He reached up to undo the knot that held it, but was stopped by Geralt standing up and gently grasping Jaskier's hands in his own.

"Keep it," Geralt rumbled, something soft in his eyes as he looked down at Jaskier. "It's yours."

"But it--" Jaskier couldn't hold it back anymore. He bit his lip to stifle a sob as tears streaked down his cheeks. Geralt gathered him in his arms and pulled him close as Jaskier clung to him and cried.

"It's yours," Geralt whispered into his hair as he rubbed circles into his back. He took steady breaths in and out, and Jaskier found himself following his example until the sobs subsided.

"I--" Jaskier cleared his throat, to try to not sound so pathetic. "Sorry. For misunderstanding."

"Doesn't sound like a misunderstanding to me," Geralt mumbled, and Jaskier pulled away to look at him.

"But-- it wasn't meant for courting, you-- you got it just for protection," he stammered.

"Exactly."

"So it was a misunderstanding."

"Was it?"

That left Jaskier speechless. "I, well, yes. I thought you got it to court me, and that you lo-er well, cared about me at the least, but it was just for protection. Nothing more."

"I never said that."

"Explain."

Geralt heaved a deep sigh and gently moved to sit Jaskier down on the bed, and he sat down beside him. "Jaskier. Witchers don't let themselves have many things."

Jaskier gave a small snort. "Don't I know that."

"It includes," Geralt continued, pointedly ignoring him, "not letting ourselves get attached to anything. Because worrying about protecting something dear can lead to a witcher's death."

"I'm still not following," Jaskier said, his eyes rimmed with red and still watery.

Geralt gripped Jaskier's shoulders, staring him in the eyes. "It means that I do not want to worry about keeping you safe."

"Great!" Jaskier gave a dry laugh. "So here I thought you were courting me, when you only saw me as a child who couldn't take care of myself."

Geralt growled and tightened his grip. "It _means_ , I-- I care about you, and I don't want you to get _hurt_."

Jaskier looked at him with a frown for a few more seconds, before the words processed through him and his mouth fell open. "Oh."

Gerslt sighed and let go of him, his hands falling back in his lap.

"Wait." Jaskier moved to grab Geralt's wrists and moved to put them back on his shoulders as he climbed into Geralt's lap. His heart was doing flips. He wasn't sure if it would ever beat normally again. "So, you-- you really care about me?"

"I dislike repeating myself," Geralt grumbled.

"No, no, I'm-- I'm trying to think this through." Jaskier gave a small laugh. "You, mister I-need-no-one, _care_ about _me_."

"I will take it back, bard."

"No, you can't. The knowledge is mine now to tell to the masses." Jaskier laughed and leaned back, arcing his hand through the air. "The White Wolf, fearsome and fighting off anyone that tried to get close, came to care about a humble bard. It would make quite the ballad." His expression turned sheepish. "Especially with the, ah, courting necklace misunderstanding."

"I still never said it was a misunderstanding."

"Geralt. This is a courting necklace." Jaskier gave the pendant a little shake. "You give it to someone you love and are hoping to court for marriage. I know you might not know that, being a witcher, but you don't give a courting gift to someone who is just a friend."

Geralt remained silent as he suddenly got very interested in something on the wall behind Jaskier. Jaskier looked over his shoulder, thinking there was someone at the door, but there wasn't. He turned back to Geralt and waved his hand in front of his face.

"...Hellooo? Geralt? You know what I'm saying, right?"

Geralt huffed out a small laugh and gently pushed Jaskier's hand aside. "I know."

"Do you? Because I feel like there's a disconnect here. Courting gifts are for _lovers_." Jaskier accentuated it with a light poke to Geralt's chest. "For people who love each other."

Geralt pointedly brought the hand that had the leather bracelet tied around it up to grasp Jaskier's hand. "And?"

Jaskier stopped, his face flushing. "Does that mean...do you love me?"

"Hmm." Geralt gave him a hint of a smile as his free hand trailed down to rest more comfortably on Jaskier's hip.

"Geralt of Rivia, if you do not use your words to confirm or deny I will-- mmph!" Jaskier was cut off by Geralt's lips pressed against his own, and it only took a moment of shock before he was melting against Geralt, his fingers coming up to thread in Geralt's long hair. He tilted his head to return the kiss, a soft warmth bursting in his chest.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered as he pulled away, his hands coming forward to cup Geralt's face.

"It's not a no," Geralt murmured, his thumb rubbing up and down along a small patch of exposed skin at the bard's waist.

"Aren't you the one always complaining about mages being cryptic?"

"Hmm."

"Oh you--" Jaskier moved to push himself off of Geralt's lap, only to have Geralt wrap his arms around his waist and hold him in place. He started to thrash. "Unhand me you brute! Or I'll, I'll…!"

"You'll what?" Geralt asked, burying his face in the crook of Jaskier's neck. He pressed a light kiss to the skin there, taking in the scent of Jaskier's love and happiness rolling off of him in waves.

"I'll write the most horrid song about you. I'll tell everyone how much you actually care and love no matter how much you try to put on the whole 'witchers don't have feelings' act," Jaskier threatened, but there was no edge to his voice as he slowly ran his fingers through Geralt's hair.

"And lose having that knowledge all to yourself?"

"I…I suppose that's true,"

"Hmm." Geralt smiled and moved to gently press a kiss to the hollow of Jaskier's neck, right above the pendant. "This means you're mine now."

"Oh Geralt," Jaskier sighed, pulling away to look at him with a warm smile. "I was always yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought with a comment or a kudos! Keep an eye out for more fics from me about these two, I'm really getting into this ship haha


End file.
